


Lo ‘scherzo’ di Sirius

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Missing Scene, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolves, canonverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una mia interpretazione di quando James ha salvato Severus.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J52elJRuPPI; Powerwolf - Night Of The Werewolves With Lyrics.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 548.★ Prompt/Traccia: 19. A ogni luna piena, A sente un ululato malinconico. Una di quelle notti decide di andare a cercarne la fonte.





	Lo ‘scherzo’ di Sirius

Lo ‘scherzo’ di Sirius

 

Severus si guardò intorno, strisciando lungo la parete di pietra umida del corridoio, tenendo il capo incassato tra le spalle.

La luce della luna piena filtrava dalle grandi finestre, illuminando le figure addormentate nei quadri e facendo brillare di riflessi perlacei i fantasmi.

Si udì risuonare un ululato.

Piton si calò il cappuccio sul viso.

< Sento questo richiamo malinconico a ogni luna piena, stanotte andrò a cercare la fonte >.

Risalì le scalinate dal sotterraneo, sir Nicholas era intento a volteggiare.

< Sirius mi ha detto che se voglio capire da cosa deriva, devo andare a vedere con i miei occhi. Da solo non avrei mai individuato il punto esatto, il giardino del castello è enorme… ma mi ha indicato di farmi trovare stanotte davanti alla Stamberga Strillante.

Penso abbia ragione, questa notte c’è luna piena e ho già sentito quel richiamo… > rifletté Piton. Superò il grande orologio a pendolo all’ingresso e scese le scalinate, uscì fuori e vide una capanna abbandonata in lontananza illuminata dalla luce della luna.

Si mise a correre, tenendosi la casacca nera con una mano, liberandosi i piedi, dirigendosi verso il platano picchiatore. Si fermò riconoscendo una figura che tremava, alle radici dell’albero immobile, singhiozzando.

“Remus? Remus sei tu?” chiese Piton.

Guardò l’altro giovane piegarsi in avanti, scosso da spasmi sempre più forti e vomitare sangue, i capelli gli erano caduti davanti al viso.

“Dobbiamo chiamare un inseg…”. Iniziò Severus.

Lupin gettò indietro la testa e ululò, mentre il suo viso si deformava, tramutandosi nel muso di un lupo. La sua fisionomia si allungò, si ricoprì di pelliccia, mentre la tensione del suo corpo che si trasformava strappò i suoi vestiti.

Severus indietreggiò, rischiando di cadere andando a sbattere contro una roccia.

“Remus, ti prego… Siamo compagni” gemette Severus. Aprì le braccia, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

< I lupi mannari riconoscono solo il richiamo della loro specie, una volta trasformati. Ucciderebbero anche il loro migliore amico se lo incontrassero. Era scritto a pagina 394 > pensò.

Il lupo mannaro si piegò in avanti e annusò, per uno della sua specie era scheletrico. Uggiolò e fece un basso ululato, che risuonò tutt’intorno.

< Sembra così triste, sì lugubre, ma sofferente. Questo dolore mi ha attirato qui, era così simile al mio > rifletté.

Il lupo mannaro scattò con un’artigliata, squarciandogli la veste e ferendogli la pelle lattea all’altezza del petto. Piton rovinò pesantemente al suolo, tenendosi il taglio con la mano, il sangue sgorgava dallo squarcio.

Il platano picchiatore ricominciò a muoversi e abbatté un ramo lì vicino.

Il lupo mannaro si voltò e addentò una nervatura, l’albero si fermò nuovamente. Severus cercò di strisciare all’indietro, mentre la creatura tornava a guardarlo.

Un cervo corse fino a Piton, si mise tra lui e Lupin e cercò di fare allontanare quest’ultimo con le corna. La creatura della notte attaccò, il cervo si mise su due zampe e raggiunse con una zoccolata il petto del lupo mannaro, facendolo rotolare a terra, su un fianco.

Raggiunse Severus e con la testa s’indicò le spalle.

Severus lo guardò negli occhi.

< Ora ne ho la conferma, Potter, tu e i tuoi amichetti siete animagus > pensò, arrampicandosi sulle spalle del cervo. Si aggrappò e ricadde privo di sensi, mentre l’animale scappava dal predatore.

 


End file.
